terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Colossal Squid
The Colossal Squid is a War-Mode boss that spawns when using a Deadly Ink Jar in the War Mode Ocean. It has 3 stages and will enrage like Duke Fishron if taken out of the ocean. Defeating it is the first step to enable The Abyss biome to spawn. Stage 1 The Squid will only be in the water in this stage, though it can shoot out of the water up into the air temporarily. If you leave the ocean in this stage it will leap up and instantly kill you. When you are close to it it will flash white and after 2 seconds of flashing will shoot ink darts everywhere, blinding the player if hit. It can also charge at the player and can slap them with its arms. If you stay close to the squid for too long it can grab you and then explode on you. The First Stage has 3 Health Bars: the two tentacle health bars and one eye health bar. Arms: 10,000 Each Eye 15,000 Stage 2 Once Stage 1 ends the first 2 arms will fall off. The Squid will take out of the water and fly into the sky with its next two tentacles; its eyes are also now bloodshot.It will give you a few seconds to heal up before going into Stage 2. Once it enters Stage 2 it still charges as always, but now its eyes shoot reddish-white ink at you. Its tentacles also whip around at you and can grab you and regain 2,000 health each time it leeches you, not taking any health but still regenerating. This time one arm whips you and the other lobs either pufferfish, bombfish and with a very rare chance, a swordfish. Arms 15,000 Each (2 Arms) Eye 25,000 Stage 3 You will have about 30 seconds to prepare for stage 3, but once it starts its remaining 4 arms and 2 tentacles shoot out, though this time they do not have health bars, the 4 arms will grapple to the ground, and the 2 tentacles will try to bash you into the ground. The tip of its head will also shoot out to reveal an ink cannon, and its eye detaches and flies around. Its skin rips off and reveals 3 hearts,all grouped together onto one health bar. The tentacles can be paralyzed for a few seconds if they take enough damage. The 4 arms will not hurt you unless you get hit by the tip of them, which are usually covered, the eye does not have a healthbar, but is not too annoying if you know how to avoid him. The 2 Healthbars on this are the Ink Cannon and the Squid's Hearts. The attacks are: *The Ink Cannon launches ink, but every few seconds it stops for a moment and launches out a big blob of ink. *The floating squid eye will shoot bloodshot, homing tears at you every couple moments. *The 2 arms also have their bashing attack. *Every time the Heart takes 10,000 damage one heart will fly out, swinging around and being held by a vein, but the swinging hearts cannot be beaten until the ink cannon is destroyed. Ink Cannon 25,000 Squid's Hearts 30,000 Mode (Heart's are all combined into one Healthbar Squid's Hearts 5,000 Each Mode (3 Hearts,they cannot be damaged until Ink Cannon is destroyed) Damage Stage 1 *Tentacle Explosion - 110 *Tentacle Hug Explosion - 190 *Tentacle Slaps - 60 *Charge - 60 Stage 2 *Tentacle Slaps - 60 *Tentacle Lobs * Pufferfish- 60 * Bombfish - 75 they are heavier then Bombfish, so they don't go as far * Swordfish - 100 you are warned before this is throw, you can see it in the arm. *Bloodshot Ink - 55 the chance to cause Inked! Debuff *Charges - 75 Stage 3 *Tentacle Bash - 75 *Arm Tips - 90 *Bloody Tears - 85 *Ink Cannon * Little Ink - 70 * Ink Blotch - 140 *Swinging Heart - 85 Drops * 21 * Squid Hearts (100%) Mode * Colossal Squid Mask (13.37%) * Colossal Squid Trophy (12%) * Demonic Sea Shell (100%) * The Deadliest Catch (30%) Only one of the following will drop: * Squid Kid (50%) * Suspicious Looking Teardrop (50%) Only one of the following will drop: *Squid's Portal Staff (20%) *Squid Arms (20%) *Squidshot (20%) *Inkshot (20%) *Tentablade (20%) Thanks Special thanks to Triplexxx742 for helping me out with the concept! Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Monsters Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Monsters